


In Time

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission that builds tension, and the relief after shows that maybe things are not so one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

It had been a very stressful mission, Obi-Wan decided as he wearily flopped down on his bed in the privacy of his own room.

That privacy was critically important to him, as so much of his stress had been bound up in the tight, cramped quarters of the freighter that had been the only choice for transport both too and from the mining world. Just the setting alone had put Qui-Gon Jinn on edge, not that anyone could have noticed it in his manners. He handled the negotiations with his typical impartial methodology, and even Obi-Wan would not have known how much it was weighing on his master save for the training bond and having the context.

On planet, there had been one moment when the tension betrayed itself, as a small tremor had rocked their tour of the interior of a mine, causing Obi-Wan to misstep and almost fall off the walkway they'd been on. That he had recovered was one thing, but he had felt the near desperate wrap of Qui-Gon's Force manipulation around him, keeping him safely anchored to the walkway.

And that had only fueled the tension for the padawan. His Master was not shy with demonstrating pride or affection even, yet… it was kept at a level that Obi-Wan knew was completely proper, almost familial, and Obi-Wan had reached a point where he wanted more. It was his one true secret, buried deep inside him, though tested by missions like these. Sharing living space was normal, but when the only room to meditate, sleep, and even eat was within arm's reach of one another, Obi-Wan was far, far too aware of Qui-Gon Jinn the man, as versus the Jedi.

"Hormones," Obi-Wan muttered, completely aware that the arousal he felt in such tight quarters was a biological process, one more thing for him to condition himself to ignore and subdue in himself. The only problem was that Obi-Wan had feelings beneath the biochemical reactions, feelings that the Jedi strove to conquer as much as they had conquered losing themselves to fear and anger.

He was the stupid padawan that had gone and fallen for their master, which exacerbated the arousals to an almost painful reminder of all Obi-Wan could not have.

He drew in a deep breath, trying not to get worked up again. He had his privacy, and maybe he could sleep without actually having to mind his dreams so closely, without Qui-Gon right there, stripping off his robes to meditate, baring all of that wonderful…

"Stop it, Obi-Wan," he reprimanded himself, before rising to strip himself bare, so that he could shower and then get that sleep he wanted.

After he handled matters, he amended, noting that just that single rogue image in his mind had brought him to half-mast already. Qui-Gon was still reporting to the Council, so he doffed his clothing quickly and just dashed for the shower, where he could have the peace he needed to put his body at rest.

* * *

Qui-Gon ached in every muscle, and his mind was not much better. He was a grown man, dedicated to the ways of the Force, and a Jedi on top of that. He should not be feeling as miserable in spirit and body as he did, but for all of his attempts to meditate and rest, he'd been keyed up worse than he had been since Xanatos first began his hunt against all things dear to him.

Why did padawans grow up to be difficult? It wasn't even Obi-Wan's fault this time. It was just that the mission, for all it had been a simple negotiation, had been written in stress. Forcing the pair into small living spaces made the elder Jedi far too aware that the boy he'd taken on years before had grown into an entirely too vital and beautiful young man. Add in that, between grieving for Tahl, missions, and general need to teach his padawan, Qui-Gon had been largely celibate for years now, the situation had been quite difficult.

And then the mine! Why were there always mines involved?

He pulled away from the remembered panic, how his defenses had snapped up in place instantly around his padawan. He was foolishly, dangerously fixated on the young man, and yet… he couldn't bring himself to increase the pace of their lessons to get Obi-Wan to the Trials more quickly. He dreaded the day they came, despite knowing and wanting for his padawan's success. Instead, he took mission after mission for them, leaving the academia to rare moments like these, between missions but never for long.

It was completely selfish, even as he justified it by honing all of Obi-Wan's field skills to a point where he already outshone many of the Knights.

"I do not wish to lose him," he whispered to himself, going toward his room to strip out of robes that were too confining when his mind was anywhere but on the behavior of a proper Jedi. The 'fresher was occupied, and that made Qui-Gon sigh. At least it meant he should have time to ease himself toward a center, as Obi-Wan's showers when water was plentiful could take most of an hour. The big man dropped his outer robe, and the tunic followed swiftly. Knowing his padawan's habits, Qui-Gon gathered up a musky massage oil he preferred for certain things and settled on his bed. 

Physical relief often brought mental harmony, he reminded himself, trying not to think too strongly of the young man, nude, under the pouring water of the shower head. He pushed into the Living Force, letting the life that teemed here in the Temple swell in his awareness, and then began stroking himself to full hardness.

* * *

Obi-Wan leaned his forehead against his arm on the shower wall, the hot water pouring over him as he slowly stroked his shaft. Release had seemed impossible with his first attempt, and he'd given up and actually bathed. Now, though, he was trying again, working the meditation routines into place as his hand moved in a steady, gentle rhythm. The Living Force was all around, his master had told him often. It was the pulse of all lifeforms, sentient or not, and could be soothing in its own way. Reaching for it again, Obi-Wan tried to give himself into it, to feel that rush from his infrequent merges in it, to aid his body in finding relief from the last several days.

* * *

A flare along the training bond was not what either Master or Padawan would have wanted in these private moments. 

The ways of the Force were mysterious at best, shrouded in clouds always.

Qui-Gon could feel the water beating on his skin as Obi-Wan felt a thicker, heavier shaft in his stroking. Each put it down to vibrant imagery and the enforced close quarters, making it harder to rid themselves of distractions built around the partner they could not have. They rhythm of stroking in each man synchronized, moving in time. Breathing, heart rates, all of it conjoined as each man remained wrapped within the Living Force, experiencing each other's desire and pleasure as one. When Obi-Wan's body broke into glorious release, Qui-Gon's followed, hips jerking upward in mimicry of the younger man's.

The link forged by meditation during their solitary intimacy faded slowly, leaving each at peace, full of a sense that their desires ran at mutual levels.

* * *

The sound of the shower cutting off brought Qui-Gon up from his bed slowly, cleaning himself with a cloth before he padded out, wrapping his towel around his waist to go take over the shower.

He met Obi-Wan in the common room, similarly attired… and that made Qui-Gon all too aware that the underlying tension would never be resolved while they were master and student. The flush that spread on Obi-Wan's fair skin only added to his desires, which he pushed down deep within his soul, hidden from the bond. 

As their eyes met, though, there was new peace in Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon felt the world shift, as the path in the Force became clearer.

//In time.//

Neither was certain of who thought it, nor did they care. They knew, now, that the feelings ran both ways. Until it was appropriate, nothing would change.

But everything had.


End file.
